Twice dead
by percypotterchronicles
Summary: Lydia Kirk is a normal 13 year old girl. Until she starts having strange dreams about two different girls. Both of them dying. She had no idea what they mean, or why they plague her. While trying to make sense of it, she finds out that she is not, in any way, a normal girl.


The sky was dark, storm clouds forming over the soldier's heads. I could hear the cries of battle as I ran across the battlefield. My mind was alert as I scanned the sea of men. I could hear voices yelling at me.

"Get out of here, girl." "This is no place for a lady." I ignored them as i hurried, searching for the familiar messy, brown hair.

I felt a tug at the bottom of my pant's, which I stole from my brother. I looked down and saw a dying man, blood gushing from a wound, his face twisted in pain. He wore the blue uniform of the union army. I was in a hurry, but I bent down and touched his forehead. "Go in peace." The man became still, and I kept moving.

Blood soon coated my boots, but I didn't care. In all my 15 years of life, I have never been more scared, and more determined. I had to find him, or else he would die.

A redcoat soldier stood in front of me, his musket raised. I drew my sword, and without a moments hesitation, threw it at his chest. A grunt of pain told me It found it's target. It also meant I just killed a fellow demigod. I looked at him in disgust and stepped over the body. Serves him right.

Then, I spotted him. He was in his union uniform, which was covered in dirt. He fired his musket at a redcoat, his blue eyes full of determination. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nathaniel!" He looked past the dying man, fixing his eyes on me. "Lila?" I ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like death, but I didn't mind. He loosened his grip and I backed up. He looked worried as he examined me.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous." I smiled. "Nathaniel, you know I've been in many dangerous situations. This is hardly the most dangerous."

Nathaniel glanced around, checking for more enemy soldiers. "I know that, but you can't use your sword on mortals, which most of these are. Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

I didn't want to say it. It would make it more real. But I took a breath and sighed.

"A ghost of a seer made herself known to me today. She said...She said that you would die in battle. I knew she wasn't lying...I would have been able to tell. You must remember that you can't use your weapons either, remember. You're good with a sword, but you are not as practiced with a musket. I can't let you die, I just can't."

I choked back a sob, and Nathaniel drew me close. "If a seer truly said this," He began. "Than it will most likely come to pass. You of all people know that you cannot cheat death." He wiped a tear from my cheek. I looked angrily up at him.

"I don't care. Without you, I am alone. No demigod wants to know a child of Hades. I am a disease to them. I don't know why you even bother being my friend."

Nathaniel smiled and ran his fingers through my long, dark hair. "Because, I don't care who your father is. I care about you."

He drew my closer and kissed me. My heart fluttered. For a moment, all fighting seemed to cease to exist. Nathaniel and I were alone in the world.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Before I could react, Nathaniel grunted, his eyes wide. I watched in horror as he fell, blood coming out of a wound to the stomach. I screamed.

"Nathaniel!" I fell to my knees and examined the wound. It was bad, very bad. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flask of nectar. But before I could open it, I felt his spirit leave his body. I stared at his body, shocked. Then, I could no longer contain it.

"NO!" All my anger spilled out of me. Skeletal hands shot out of the ground. Some of the newly dead drew to full height like puppets. I pressed my head to Nathaniel's chest, sobbing. I heard men screaming, running from the skeletons, but I didn't notice. Nathaniel was dead, and the world was ending.

In my mind I thought of way to being him back. Bringing someone back from the underworld has never been accomplished my a demigod. Many have come close, but none have succeeded. It was hopeless. I might as well die.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back. I didn't even have time to scream. I rolled onto my back and stared up at my attacker. The man had a long scar on the side of his smug face. He held a long, ragged, bloodstained knife. He barely glanced at me before he turned and walked away, disappearing through the cannon smoke.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe I would make Elysium. Or I could be reborn, and meet Nathaniel again, in another life. I felt my eyes growing heavy. I fixed them on the side of the hill I used to play on as a child. I would faced death bravely.

But, just before I breathed my last, the face of a sleeping woman stared at me out of the hill. The blood I had left chilled.

"Remember now, little hero?"

* * *

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. My blankets were covering the floor of my room. My pajamas were soaking wet. I gulped and raked my mind for the dream. Turned out, I didn't have to do much raking. It was still pictured vividly in my mind.

Who was the girl? I was trapped inside her mind, thinking everything she was thinking, seeing everything she was seeing. But, yet, i had no power over her action. I was just a visitor.

But yet, she somehow seemed familiar. I don't know where I've seen her before. And the thoughts about Hades, Elysium, the underworld...those things don't exist. They are all ideas the Greek had, before science and other religions. I don't know why, but for a second, I thought, just maybe, it might be true. I shook that crazy thought out of my head.

Just then, my door flew open, revealing my mother, standing in my doorway, wearing her robe.

My mother is the best mother i the whole wide world. I know that almost everyone says that, but I know that it's true. She was kind sweet, and cared about everyone. She raised me all by herself, not asking anyone for help. She was beautiful, and had a lot of guys asking her out. But she never dated. She spent every minute she could with me.

Now, even at two o'clock in the morning, she was kind. She didn't tell me to be quiet, or tell me to go back to bed. She walked over to my bed, sat down, and hugged me. I know that at thirteen years old, I was too old to have my mom hug me when I'm scared, but I didn't care. I held her tight and cried softly into her shoulder.

"It's OK, It's over," My mom said. She let go of me and handed me a cookie. I smiled. She always knew how to cheer me up. I took a small bite and sniffed. "What happened, Lydia?" I took a breath and told my mom my dream.

My mother is the best listener in the world. She didn't speak, didn't interrupt, she just listened. Her face was impassive, until I told her about the girl talking about Hades and the underworld. She looked alarmed for a moment, but regained her composure. I told her everything, except the part about the dirt woman. That part scared me too much.

"It's OK, Lydia. It was just a dream." She smoothed my long, dark brown hair. I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I woke you up, Mom." My mom smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's alright. Just, try to go back to sleep. First day at a new school tomorrow." I laughed. "I know, I know. Just try to...think good thoughts about it. Good night."

"Good night mom." I turned so I lay on my side.

"I lover you," She said before she closed the door.

"I love you too." I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey! Please comment. Oh, and read my other story, choosing sides. It's a crossover between Percy Jacksona dn Kane chronicles. Thanks! :)


End file.
